Love of Magic and the Sword
by TheDnDking
Summary: A fanfiction after Shining Force Ressurection of Dark Dragon. MaxXAnri, MaeXErnest. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shining Force or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Max lay awake in his bed. It had been one year since the Shining Force banished the Dark Dragon and since then dissolved. Ken, Mae, Arthur, Pelle, Vankar, Ernest, and Lyle had come back to Gurdina to rebuild the knights. Balboroy and Amon also returned to Gurdina to serve as lookouts. Lowe, Khris, and Torouso too returned to the Gurdinan region to increase the number of healers. Luke and Gort worked to rebuild the band of warriors. Hans and Diane serve as the castle's archers. Domingo and Yogurt just seem to hang around the castle. Adam performs manual labor around the castle. Koichi and Guntz returned to Bustoke. Koichi to continue his research, Guntz to serve as his new assistant. Gong returned to the mountain hut next to the gate of ancients. Tao and Alf went to Midreana to improve their skills. Zylo returned to forest next to Bustoke to resume his rain as the king of the forest. Musashi and Hanzo just seemed to disappear. Bleu returned to Rhindo as the last of the Guardian Dragons. Narsha, Mawlock, and Zuicka all returned to Runefest. Narsha as queen, Mawlock as strategist, and Zuicka as chief bodyguard. Anri began her rain as queen of Gurdina. And Max, he was the big hero and his voice returned. But one word remained on his mind…

Anri.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: _Italics _mean thinking; _"Italics in quotes" _is a quote in memory.

Chapter 2

Max couldn't deny it any longer, he loved Anri. He loved her from the first moment he saw her. But now she was a queen and no longer available to him.

_"Just forget about her." _Ken once said. Those words echoed through his head. Max had to get to the training field. Being Lord Various' pupil, he was the new trainer of the knights. Max got up and attached his armor. He then picked up a simple sword. Max looked back at the Chaos breaker. Now that the Dark Dragon was no longer a threat, the legendary sword was never to be used again. An hour passed and Max had begun to train his former teammates. After training, Mae had approhed Max.

"Max?" Mae asked.

"Yes?" Max replied also in a question.

"I don't think I can continue to be a knight." Mae said looking down.

"What?!" Max asked excited, "Why?"

"I have very strong feelings for Ernest. I don't know if I can continue." Mae answered.

"I see." Max said, "If you feel that strongly, maybe you could try a civilian's life" what Max really wanted to ask her is if it was serious.

"I do think I'll give it another try." Mae said leaving. Max wondered _could they make it work. If they could, could I and Anri?_ While Max walked he was still wrapped up in his thoughts and bumped into a familiar face.

"Max!" It was Lowe, the Shining Force's main healer. He was pursuing Khris ever since the Dark Dragon was killed.

"Lowe!" Max said happily, "How goes things with Khris?"

"She's cold now but she's warming up." Lowe answered.

"I remember when you first saw her, you were head over heels." Max said shaking his head.

"Well, I've got some things to do. See ya!" Lowe also said leaving. Max enjoyed when his former teammates, and always friends, stopped to talk to him. Continuing the walk around town, he found Adam chopping wood.

"Greetings, Lord Max." Adam said in his metallic voice. "How are you today?"

"Just fine Adam." Max replied, not telling him about his feelings for Anri.

"You do not seem fine." Adam said setting down the axe. "What is on your mind?"

Max wondered for a moment. _Should I tell him? He is logical, and very loyal. _"Actually, Adam," Max said looking around. "There is something on my mind."

"Well what is it?" Adam asked.

"It is about Queen Anri," Max started to whisper, "I love her."

"Hmm." Adam hummed, "Normally I would say follow your love, but she is a queen and you are neither a king nor prince."

"I know that!" Max snapped, "I want to know if I should tell her!"

"That is for you to figure out." Adam said picking up the axe and resumed chopping wood.

"Lots of help you are." Max said under his breath as he walked away. _Maybe Ken's advice is the best. _Max thought to himself, _No! That can't be the best advice. And I know just who to ask. _With that, Max bolted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max rushed into the castle. After searching several rooms, Max found who he was looking for. "Nova!"

"Max, what do you want?" Nova asked surprised.

"Nova, you gave me great advice during the battle against the Dark Dragon, but now I need your advice again." Max said showing great respect.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"I am," Max hesitated but resumed soon after, "in love with Queen Anri. I need to know how to handle this."

"Well Max, this is big." Nova began.

"And you think I should just forget about her." Max finished.

"No!" Nova resumed, "I think you should follow this feeling and tell Anri how you feel. You are a hero and maybe the gods will allow your relationship, and love, to flourish."

"You're right; I'm going to tell her right now." Max said about to run out of the room.

"You can't." Nova said quickly, "She is out at Runefest."

"Then I am going to Runefest." Max said leaving the room. Max knew just what to do. He would go to Alterone and take the underground passage to Rhindo and there he would catch a boat. Everything was planned out to the last detail. Max was able to secure a horse and buggy for the trip. But little did he know this trip would put his love, and courage, to the ultimate test.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max had begun the trip. The horse and buggy took him far, but not all the way before he was stopped by a group of goblins.

"We take buggy!" One of the goblins screamed, "Or we keel you!"

"Is that so?" Max asked reaching for his sword, "I bet I can take you all out."

"Attack!" The goblin chief roared. All of the goblins charged Max but he pulled out his sword. But it was no ordinary sword, it was the Chaos breaker. Max used it to its full power to unleash the fire tower and destroyed the goblin horde. Max then resumed his trip and made it to Alterone undisturbed. He sent the buggy back and traveled to the castle on foot. Upon reaching the castle, he approached the king.

"Greetings your majesty." Max said reaching the king.

"Max, good to see you again," The King said, "What brings you here?"

"I wish to use the underground passage again." Max replied.

"Very well, you know how to open it." Said the king. Max went to the dragon statue and pulled the chain inside. The doorway opened and Max went inside. He found his way through and appeared in Rhindo. Max than found his way to the mayor's house.

"Max! It is nice to see you again." The mayor greeted him.

"Thank-you, do you have any boats available?" Max asked.

"Why yes, if you can pay they are all yours." Answered the mayor.

"We'll pay." Said a female voice. Max turned around and found all the members of the Shining Force from Guadiana behind him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Queen Anri is in trouble." Adam said sadly.

"There is a rumor that Draksol's son is trying to summon a force more powerful than the Dark Dragon." Hans stated.

"Draksol has a son?" Max asked confused.

"Apparently." Diane stated. "But even so, we can't leave now."

"Agreed." Said Gort, "Amon is in Meptha getting Tao and Alef."

"And Balboroy is in Bustoke getting Zylo, Koichi, and Guntz." Gong said calmly.

"Not anymore." Balboroy said landing with his wife Amon and the non-Runefest remainder of the Shining Force following.

"The Shining Force has returned!" Max shouted thrusting the Chaos breaker into the air. "Now come on, we got a queen to save."


End file.
